


Dontcha Feel That Our World’s Collide.

by LahraTeigh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Oikawa Tooru, Alpha/Alpha/Omega, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Baby, Implied Mpreg, Kidnapping, Kidnapping for forced pregnancy, M/M, Multi, Omega Kageyama Tobio, Omega Verse, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Protective Oikawa Tooru, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 18:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17709188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LahraTeigh/pseuds/LahraTeigh
Summary: Kageyama, Oikawa and Iwaizumi get kidnapped and Kageyama’s heat suppressants are taken away from him.





	1. Chapter 1

Oikawa groaned as he woke up, he first noticing Iwaizumi’s worried yet relieved face.

“Glad you’re okay.” Iwaizumi sighed. 

He then noticed they weren’t alone.   
It was the black silky hair that Oikawa recognised.

“Tobio...” He said, watching as the dark haired boy tensed. 

Oikawa crawled the short distance over to him. 

“Tobio.... Tobio look at me.” As he tried to get the younger boy to look at him, he turned back to Iwaizumi.

“Where are we?” 

Iwaizumi shrugged and huffed.  
“No idea. The last thing I remember is leaving practice to go to the ramen shop.”

Oikawa nodded. That was the last thing he remembered too. 

He turned back towards Kageyama.

“Look at me, Tobio. C’mon.” He said sickenly sweet. 

Tobio hesitantly looked up. 

Oikawa winced at the black eye and split lip. 

“I stayed back to practice some more...but someone jumped me as I exited the school grounds.” He sniffled.

Oikawa shushed him, as he brought Tobio’s face to his neck.

“Has he said anything else?” Oikawa asked Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi shook his head.   
“Only that he’s sorry.” 

Oikawa’s eye brows knit together.  
“About what?”

“Not sur-“ Iwaizumi was cut off.

“They took my suppressants.” Kageyama mumbled. 

“They locked me in here with two Alphas without my suppressants...” he sobbed harder. 

“Fucking hell.” Iwaizumi sighed, running one hand through his hair, and wrapping the other around Kageyama’s shoulders. 

Oikawa bit his lip.   
“It’s alright, Tobio.”

Tobio shook his head.  
“It’s not. What-what if things happen. And I get pregnant. I-I can’t be a mum.” He ranted.

“They’ll hate me. Just like everyone else. And I can’t raise it alone...” he sniffled.

“You’d be a great mum, Kageyama.”

Kageyema shook his head.  
“I’d ruin it.” He whispered.

Oikawa was about to reply when the door opened.  
“You. Omega. Up.” 

Iwaizumi growled at the intruder. Putting his body between the intruder and Oikawa and Kageyama. 

The man at the door smirked.   
“Just imagine how protective you will be when he’s full of your pups.” 

Kageyema whimpered, Oikawa growled softly and hugged the Omega closer. 

“You’re sick.” Iwaizumi snarled.   
“How is any of this funny?!” 

“In just a few days you’re going to see exactly what happens.” 

Oikawa tried his best to cover the younger boy’s ears. Just how fucked up can people be! 

“Now. I need the Omega. Need to see just how fertile he is.” The man smiled wickedly.

Kageyama whimpered.   
Oikawa whined.   
And Iwaizumi glared as hard as he could. 

The man sighed.   
“I’d rather not lose any limbs today. We’ll just have to wait and see then.” He huffed, before slamming the door closed. 

Oikawa wrapped one of his arms around the other Alpha. 

“My brave, Iwa-Chan.” He tried to smile. 

Iwaizumi turned his attention to the Omega.  
“You alright?” He asked. 

Tobio nodded.   
“Yes. Thank you.” 

Iwaizumi sighed. He rearranged the way they were all sitting so they were huddled together, Kageyama in the middle.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi waited till the younger boy was asleep, before they started to talk.

“What are we going to do, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asked, rubbing his chin and neck unconsciously against Tobio, who was tucked tightly between the two Alphas.

Iwaizumi sighed.   
“I don’t know. But Tooru...if...Kageyama winds up pregnant...” he gulped. 

“We have to help him, you know. We-we have to raise it too. We can’t leave him alone after something like this.” 

Oikawa smiled sadly.  
“Yeah I know. Just wish he never had to go through this.” He whined. 

Iwaizumi nodded in agreement he kissed Oikawa on the forehead and nuzzled the younger teen. 

“Just get some sleep, Shittykawa. I’ll keep guard.”

“Fine, but wake me up when it’s my turn.” He yawned.

The other Alpha nodded. 

But they both knew he won’t.


	2. Chapter 2

Kageyama looked to the baby in his arms and bit his lip.

She was beautiful. 

He stroked her cheek with a small smile. 

“She looks just like you, Tobio.”   
Tobio looked up at Oikawa who was standing behind him, leaning over the couch. 

“Really?” The Omega asked. 

Oikawa nodded.   
“I see a little bit of Iwa-Chan in her too.” He smiled fondly.

Tobio’s gulped. 

Memories of what happened those months prior. 

“Kageyama?” Iwaizumi said, entering the room. 

The Omega looked up with a small awkward smile. 

After what happened, Oikawa and Iwaizumi took Kageyama into their care. He started living with them when they were finally let go (after being held in that small room for 16 days) 

Kageyama didn’t fear either of them, yes he was awkward, but not afraid. 

They both claimed him during their time together, both Alphas even claimed each other. 

“Want me to take her so you can rest?” Iwaizumi asked. 

Kageyama paused. He was hesitant, but nodded. 

“Yeah, thanks.” He mumbled, gently placing the small baby into Iwaizumi’s arms. 

The dark haired Alpha smiled down at her. 

It made Kageyama’s melt.   
He looked to Oikawa who was smiling and cooing at the baby and Alpha too. 

Iwaizumi blushed and cleared his throat when he looked up to see his two mates staring at him.

“Go on, I got her. Crappykawa, you go lay down with Tobio too.” 

Oikawa saluted sarcastically. He took Tobio’s hand and lead them to the bedroom, Where they shared a large bed. 

Oikawa flopped back onto the bed, pulling Tobio down as he fell. 

Kageyama grunted as he landed on the Alpha’s toned chest. 

“Sure you’re okay, Tobio?” 

Kageyama sighed but nodded.   
“Yes, Oikawa-sa-“

“Tooru.” Oikawa interrupted. 

Kageyama smiled.  
“Yes, T-Tooru. Just feels...weird. Different.” 

Oikawa sat up with the Omega in his lap.  
“Weird?” He frowned.

Kageyama whined. He didn’t mean for his Alpha to misunderstand.  
“N-not like that.” He looked away from the Alpha.  
“I’m just not used to being around people. And now I have you, Iwaiz-“

“Hajime” Tooru corrected.

Kageyama smiled slightly.  
“Hajime and Kami around me all the time. I’m just...not used to it. I like it tho.” He said, wrapping his arms around the Alpha and breathing in his scent.  
He started to purr.

Oikawa laid them both down on the bed, pulling the blanket up around them. 

“Good, I’m glad to have you all too. Now get some sleep before Iwa-Chan finds out we’re not actually asleep.” He said, kissing his Omega on the cheek. 

Kageyama nuzzled Oikawa’s neck. Oikawa purred.

Iwaizumi looked in through the slightly opened door with a smile on his lips. 

He kissed Kami on the head and walked away from the door.

“Let’s get some dinner ready for Mum and Dada.” He whispered to Kami who was asleep against his chest.


End file.
